wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Ruby's Palace
The SkyWing Palace, originally known as Queen Scarlet's Palace, is covered in gold, partially open to the sky and partially inside a mountain. Located in the northern Sky Kingdom, the palace houses Queen Scarlet, Queen Ruby, Peril, Vermilion, and countless SkyWing subjects. The SkyWing Arena and prison rest within sight of the palace, along with fallen towers, scorched land, and ravines full of burned up dragons corpses and bones. The SkyWings add extensions to the palace every day using rock and other minerals. Prisoners who aren't fighting would be placed on top of tall rock spires that overlooked the SkyWing Arena. The imprisoned were connected by wires, so if one dragon tried to escape, they would be weighed down by the others. Gold traces, talon prints, and outlines of flames and clouds are carved in the stone. Queen Scarlet's throne room has massive amounts of gold in it and the throne is carved out of the stone, forming the shape of clouds. The palace has many tunnels and arches, one of which leads to the arena. In The Dragonet Prophecy, Kestrel and the dragonets were taken as prisoners to the palace and arena. Kestrel was caged and stored in the palace, Sunny was put in a bird cage and hung over the main hall, Glory was made into Scarlet's art piece behind her balcony, and Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight were put into the arena. There is also a second prison in the palace, possibly for dangerous prisoners on trial. SkyWing Arena The SkyWing Arena is located right outside of the palace, in the northern Sky Kingdom. Prisoners of war were forced to fight to the death here for her entertainment. Scarlet kept a variety of battlers, including scavengers and other creatures. The dragon prisoners mainly consisted of IceWings, SeaWings, and SandWings who were loyal to those other than Queen Scarlet or Burn. It is currently unknown if Queen Ruby continued using the arena after Scarlet's capture. History The practice of dragons being pitted against each other had existed in the Sky Kingdom for long periods of time, and was possibly introduced during Queen Scarlet's reign. The idea was for prisoners to fight to the death and to gain freedom if a certain number of matches would be won. However, that has not happened since Peril became champion. The Arena is also known to house SkyWing trials, and Kestrel's trial is a known example. This is is where Peril was taught by Queen Scarlet to fight other dragons. Peril always won though, because she was born with to much fire in her scales, and burnt other dragons by touching them. Spectators Spectators mostly include SkyWings, however, MudWings have been known to watch, as well as a few "honored SandWing guests." Other prisoners also watched battles from the spires they were trapped on top of. The spectators normally shout for death, but keep justice and honor in mind with rules such as the Champion's Shield. It is shown that spectators can throw treasure at combatants, the way small jewels where thrown at Tsunami when she won. Queen Scarlet observes the matches, and her son, Vermilion, is the main announcer. Arena Combatants This is a list of all the known dragons who fought to the death in gladiatorial arena matches in the SkyWing Arena for Queen Scarlet's amusement. *'Clay: '''A male MudWing dragonet, part of the prophecy, who was pitted against Fjord, and later, Peril. Scarlet deliberately arranged this, as she became aware that Clay was immune to fire during the dragonets' first failed escape attempt. *'Fjord: A male IceWing who was pitted against Clay in the arena. He had the MudWing pinned down when he was killed by Glory's venom, after Tsunami caused a diversion by throwing herself off the spire she was on, nearly choking herself and the other prisoners next to her in the process. *Gill: A male SeaWing who was also Tsunami's father (unknown to her at the time); he was killed by Tsunami in his last match. Before this, he was tortured and driven mad when Queen Scarlet took away all his water for months as punishment for trying to start a prisoner rebellion. Tsunami first pleaded with Scarlet to let him live, but when the SkyWing queen refused and taunted the dragonet, she snapped Gill's neck, imagining he was Scarlet. *Horizon:' A male SandWing who won four matches before being pitted against Peril. He committed suicide in the match against her by burning himself to death after realizing that he couldn't defeat her. Peril later told Clay that Horizon's actions were 'poor form' and that she preferred to kill dragons herself. *'Peril:' A female SkyWing and the Queen's Champion. She was hatched with too much fire and burned anything she touched. Any dragon who won more than four matches and was in danger of gaining freedom was assigned to fight her, thus assuring that no one could escape from the arena. She was undefeated until being forced to fight Clay, who was immune to her red-hot touch. *'Starflight: A male NightWing in the prophecy. After Starflight was forced to fight Tsunami and refused, several scavengers were released and he and Tsunami fought them together. Starflight was then also almost pitted against IceWings, who hate his tribe with a passion, until Morrowseer and a force of NightWings came and rescued him. *Tsunami: A female SeaWing in the prophecy, forced to kill Gill (her father), before she was pitted against Starflight, whom she refused to fight. Several scavengers were later released into the arena and she and Starflight fought them together. *Several unknown IceWings:' Killed by Morrowseer's soldiers when Morrowseer came to rescue Starflight. One, a silvery female, was chained next to Clay for most of his stay on the rock spires. *Some 'scavengers''' were also captured from a scavenger den and released into the arena for Tsunami and Starflight to kill. Two died, the other two went back into a cage. Category:DP Locations Category:Fortresses and Castles Category:SkyWing History